


Diaperdimension Neptunia

by PaddedPriestess



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Diaper, Gen, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedPriestess/pseuds/PaddedPriestess
Summary: The Ultradimension Neptune is on her usual dimension skipping fun, but she gets trapped in one with a very weird premise. Like my story!





	Diaperdimension Neptunia

Neptune suddenly awoke with a jolt, leaning up on her arms as she tried to survey her environment. “Guh… Where am I?” She asked, now noting her current location as being ‘a field’, nobody else in sight. “Crostie, didn’t I tell you to watch out for bad landings?” The purple haired girl said aloud to her little book fairy. She sighed and sat up fully, just now realizing her shifting felt different. There was a lack of weight. “Uhh… Crostie?” She repeated, checking her pockets and belt. “Aw, crud. My Nep-Note! How could I have lost something so important to my character?” She sighed aloud, now standing up to do a quick once-over of the area, this time in search of her special book.

“Oh, this is bad.” She understated, realizing that whatever dimension she was currently in, she would be stuck here until she could find her Nep-Note or somebody capable of intra-dimensional travel. On the bright side, well… It didn’t look like a very menacing place she’d landed herself in. It couldn’t be all bad. Finally, she began to move, keeping her eye out for her still-missing Nep-Note. Not seeing that, she gave a hefty sigh, and began to trek through the fields, eager to find some landmark or location that would help to clear up exactly where she was.

Of course, running through these fields only made her mind race more. Something about where she was seemed… Familiar. In fact, it looked a bit like the Hyperdimension’s Gamindustri. But that couldn’t be. She would know if they arrived back there, so even if it looked deceptively similar, it couldn’t be the same one. “Gaah, how long have I been running for!? This gag has way overstayed its welcome.” She groaned, for more reasons than one.

Besides the obvious tiredness and boredom from endless wandering, her bladder was also making its need to drain known. What a pain, not to mention she wasn’t the kind of girl to provide perverted fanservice by dropping her pants right in the middle of nature like this. Rather, that’s what she thought before a wonderful coincidence showed exactly where she was.

There was a hill stuck in the way, but just over the top of that, she could see the tip of a very close to home structure. In fact, it basically was home. “Is that… Planeptower!?” Yeah, that kind of spire only existed in one land of purple progress. She was in Planeptune- A Planeptune, at least. She still didn’t know if this place was very, very different from what it should’ve been. Maybe everybody was dogoos, or their faces were missing, or they were all boys! Nah, boys would be silly in this franchise.

Lost in thought, she didn’t notice her loner walking had attracted the attention of another person, one who was just coming home from a job in this area. Being a place where not many normal citizens roamed, this strange person was worth investigating. “Hey!” She shouted, running over to Neptune, who basically jumped out of her skin at the sudden interruption.

“Waah!” She shouted in surprise, turning to look at the voice, all her attention being focused on finding out who had surprised her and, well, not on more important things. “Oh, sorry, did I scare you?” The other girl asked. Neptune finally made the connection, her eyes scanning the other girl and the voice now registering. “Oh, Nepgear! It’s you. Wow, what a surprise. I can’t believe you’re here! And… Normal!” She smiled wide, glad to see a familiar face, at least theoretically.  
Nepgear, rather, was taken aback by the fact this stranger knew her name. Or, at least, this stranger with a familiar face. “Wait… Neptune? Is that you? But you’re so…” This kind of situation had happened before, and she could quickly disarm that. “Oh, yeah, I’m Neptune, your sister of sorts! I’m from a different dimension though, so I’m probably not the Neptune you’re used to. Especially with these bazongas.” She smiles, flaunting her larger bosom. However, Nepgear’s attention was drawn to something else.

“Neptune!…” She sighed and shook her head. “Sheesh, I can’t believe it. You leaked again…” Even if it was a different Neptune, they apparently had some things in common, though Neptune sure didn’t know what she was talking about. “Whaaa? Nepgear, look at my face! It’s pristine and not leaking. See? No tears or anything here!” Her other-dimensional sister just pointed under her feet. “Not your face. Your pants!”

“My what.” Was the deadpan reply from the purple haired girl, now quickly looking down, now finally noticing that her legs were a lot wetter than they were five minutes ago. “Aww, drat. I wet myself.” She said calmly, realizing it must’ve happened when Nepgear suddenly surprised her. She wasn’t a stranger to it, having it happen a couple of times where warping left her in a place with no quick access to a toilet, but it was still a problem when it happened. The bigger surprise came from when Nepgear, usually a shy, reserved girl, approached and suddenly lifted her wet skirt up.

“N-neptune… What the heck are you wearing!?” The CPU candidate asked, looking up at her faux sister incredulously. “Uhh… Panties?” Seriously, she didn’t know that? Was this Nepgear only half the IQ of the other one? Maybe this universe’s inhabitants were lacking in common sense. Being poked on the wet fabric made her even more confused, on top of shuddering. “Hey, hey! Where do you think you’re touching? That’s not okay, even if you are my almost little sister!”

“Sorry Neptune, I’m just confused. I mean… Where’s your diaper at? It’s no wonder these ‘panties’ leaked so bad. They’re so thin!” She sighed, dropping Neptune’s skirt back down and standing up straight. “Well, come on. I’ll take you back and we can get you changed into something better.” The sweet girl said, already grabbing her not-sibling’s hand and beginning to take her in the direction of home.

Neptune just sighed inwardly. Normally, she’d protest to this weird behavior, but if this universe played differently, she had to at least try and play along. No reason to deny this, right? Plus, being able to change out of her wet panties would be a welcome change.

“Alright, fine, let’s go see what you’ve got! I’ll need to clean these when we’re done.” She nodded, following the other girl, just now noticing that strange plastic crinkle coming from the smaller girl as she moved her legs back and forth. “Yeah, we’ll need to clean you up real nice. I should probably get a change too. I’ve been out here for a bit and I forgot my changes. Real close to ending up just like you, really! How silly of me.” She rambled, already feeling more open with this bigger image of her sister. Must be that old Planeptunian bond. They were both even covered in pee! Love and coincidences transcend universes, it seems.


End file.
